Sonic and the magic of frienship: Part 1 Equestrian hero
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is the story of how Sonic the hedgehog obtains the most powerful magic in the universe, combines it with the most powerful energy in the universe, finds love and fights an enemy with more power than he has ever fought before. Anyone who wants to make a reading of this or review it on youtube is welcome to.
1. Prologue

(Music, Mirai start)

Over 1000 years ago there was a beautiful land known as Equestia, in this land the dominant species were ponies. And in this land, there was a kingdom known as the crystal empire. It was rueled by an alicorn known as king Sombra, while he was in power, he spread love and joy troughout his kingdom, and everypony loved him.

(Music ends)

One day king Sombra's daughter became very ill, king Sombra did everything he could to cure her, but it all proved usseless. So he did the unthinkable, he went to Discord. Discord agreed to help his daughter as long as king Sombra became his slave for all of eternity. After Discord cured king Sombra's daughter he took away king Sombras alicorn magic and replaced it with dark unicorn magic.

(Music, Sonic generations, final boss theme)

King Sombra immedeatey turned on Discord, tried to rule Equestria himself. But princess Celestia and princess Luna saw this, defeated him and trapped him in the zero dimension. But king Sombra took the crystale empire with him forever. But not even forever lasts an eternity.


	2. Return of king Sombra

Events take place after Equestria girls.

Discord was taking a walk when he was suddenley surrounded by black crystals.

Discor: No, not again.

(Music, Sonic generations, final boss theme)

King Somra's face appeared on the crystals.

King Sombra: You are now my slave.

His horn started glowing , but before Discord was put in a trance, he snapped his fingers.

(Music ends)

Meanwhile on Mobius.

Sonic was in a cemetery in front of a statue of a hedgehog that looked like him exectp the statue had a pony tail and on the pedistle it read here lies Sound the hedgehog. A great hero.

(Music, Lover dearest, by Mariana's trentch)

Tears were streaming down Sonic's face.

Sonic: I'm so sorry I could not save you brother.

(Music ends)

A portal opened and sucked Sonic in. And he started falling from the ended up landing on something soft.

Sonic: Well, that was lucky. Good thing I landed on this...

He looked at what he landed on to see a cyan pony with a spectra mane and tail named Rainbow dash.


	3. New life new plans

Sonic gets off Rainbow dash.

Sonic: Hey, um… whoever you are. Are you okay?

She gave no response.

Sonic: Um… hello?

Sonic was getting worried. He kept trying to talk to wake her up, but nothing would work.

(Music: cut scene tense, sonic colours)

Sonic: This is not good.

Sonic picked her up and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

While Sonic was getting her to a hospital, he noticed all of the ponies in this town, and got even more confused than he already was.

(Music ends)

One week later, Rainbow dash woke up and saw all of her friends and one blue hedgehog.

Rainbow dash: Um… who's that?

She gestured to Sonic.

Sonic: I-I'm Sonic the hedgehog, sorry for falling on you.

Rainbow dash: What?

Sonic: It's a long story.

After explaining they were all really confused.

Sonic: Anyway, I never got your name.

Rainbow dash: I'm rainbow dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria.

Sonic: Well I'm the fastest thing alive.

Rainbow dash: We'll see about that. Well once I get out of here.

The purple pony named Twilight sparkle spoke up.

Twilight: The doctor said that you will be out of here by tomorrow.

Rainbow dash: Cool.

The next day was the day of the race. Everypony was really excited to see who would win.

Rainbow dash: Good luck.

Sonic: Thanks, not that I'll need it. And good luck to you too.

A pale yellow Pegasus with a pink mane named Fluttershy was in front of them holding a checkered flag.

Fluttershy: Ready, set, go!

(Music, special stage, sonic colours)

Both sonic and Rainbow dash zoomed off. Sonic had a slight lead, so Rainbow dash used her sonic rainboom to get ahead, so sonic used his sonic boost, and won within nine seconds.

Sonic: Yeah, still the fastest!

(Music ends)

Everypony went to congratulate Sonic. Rainbow dash flew away looking really sad. Seeing this Sonic went to find her.

He kept searching until he saw her crying in a patch of grass. He then walked up to her.

Sonic: Um… are you okay?

Rainbow dash: Leave me alone.

Sonic: Listen, you may not be the fastest thing alive, but you're still the fastest flying thing alive.

Rainbow dash: Really?

Sonic: Well yeah, I've never met a living thing that can fly faster than you.

Rainbow dash kisses him on the cheek.

Rainbow dash: Thank you.

Sonic: No problem.

He then runs off back to Ponyville. Once he gets there he starts walking through the small town, and sees a muffin stand being run by a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail named Ditsy Doo A.K.A Derpy hooves. He walks over.

Sonic: One chocolate chip muffin please.

Derpy: That will be one bit.

Sonic: Um… n-never mind.

Derpy: Have a nice day.

He walked away.

Sonic: I need to get a job.

So he went to the nearest restaurant he could find. Once they saw his amazing speed, they gave him a job waiting tables.

After his first day of work, Sonic decided to find a place to stay, and found a place within his price range.

Later, Sonic decided to go for a run. On his run he encountered two dirt paths, one that goes left and one that goes right. He chooses the path on the right, not knowing that this decision would change his life forever.

He then heard the sound of a little girls crying, thinking that there might be someone in trouble he rushed towards the sound.

When he got there he saw an orange filly with a purple mane and tail named scootaloo getting beaten by who he assumed was her father and his friends. Sonic was livid.

Sonic: HEY!

They turn their heads to face Sonic.

(Music, his world zebra head)

Sonic spin dashes the first pony, and rams him into the ground with a drop kick. He homing attacks the second pony and uses his stomp move on his back. He then uses his sonic boost on the final pony.

Sonic grabbed Scootaloo, and ran her back to his house.

(Music ends)

Once they got to Sonic's house Sonic placed Scootaloo on the couch.

Sonic: are you okay?

Scootaloo was at a loss for words.

Scootaloo: How did you do that?

Sonic: I've just got mad skills. So who was that who was beating you up?

Scootaloo: That was my dad and his friends.

Sonic: Well, he really shouldn't have done that to you. You deserve a good father.

Sonic then had an idea.

Sonic: How about I adopt you.

Scootaloo almost started to cry. She then hugged him.

Scootaloo: Thank you, so much.

Scootaloo broke the hug.

Sonic: Now um… what's your name?

Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo. What's yours?

Sonic: I'm Sonic the hedgehog.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest, Discord was watching the hero he summoned into this world.

(Music, Discord, Eurobeat Brony)

Discord: He seems powerful.

King Sombra: Listen Discord. If you cause enough chaos then you will soon have enough power to release me.

Discord: Then I will need an assistant.

He snapped his fingers and an egg shaped human named Dr. Robotnick A.K.A Dr. Eggman appeared.

(Music changes to Eggman's theme)

Dr. Eggman: What?! Where am I?!

He looks at Discord and faints.

(Music ends)

He wakes up and hour later.

Eggman: Okay, what is going on?!

Discord: I am Discord, the god of chaos. And I need your help to release my master.

Discord gestures to king Sombra, who was trapped in a black crystal.

Dr. Eggman: What's in it for me?

King Sombra: Your own nation to rule.

Dr. Eggman: Really? Eggman land will finally become a reality!

Discord and king Sombra: Pardon?

Dr. Eggman: It's a very long and painful story.

Discord: Well, I'm going to promise you that you will never have to live with that again.

A purple pony with crazy looking eyes named Screwball then came in and saw what was happening. When she saw Discord She smiled ran up to him, and started hugging him. She was so happy to see him that tears were running down her face.

(Music, daddy Discord, Music box)

Screwball: Daddy, I was so worried about you.

Discord picked her up and hugged her.

Discord: It's time for bad little ponies to go to bed now.

Screwball: Okay daddy.

Discord snapped his fingers and a bed appeared and Screwball tucked herself into it. Discord gave her a light kiss on her forehead, and she went to sleep.

Dr. Eggman: What was that?

Discord: Come on She's my daughter.

(Music ends)


	4. Chaos rains

Sonic was sleeping peacefully on the couch, since he gave up the bed for Scootaloo. He was dreaming about a place made entirely of chilly dogs, until Scootaloo woke him up.

Scootaloo: Daddy?

Sonic wakes up to see Scootaloo was crying.

Sonic: What's wrong sweetie?

Scootaloo: I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?

Sonic: Sure.

She climbed onto the couch snuggled up next to Sonic and went to sleep. Sonic couldn't help but smile, she was adorable when she was sleeping. Sonic soon went to sleep.

The next morning Sonic was woken up by Scootaloo jumping up and down on his stomach.

Scootaloo: Wake up daddy!

Scootaloo then saw that he was awake, and stopped jumping on him. Sonic sat up and moaned in pain.

Sonic: Please… don't do that.

Scootaloo: Sorry daddy.

Sonic got up and walked to the kitchen and Scootaloo followed. He went into one of the cabinets that he put food in, and took out a box of sugary cereal, he then went to the silverware cabinet and got a spoon, and then to the fridge, he took out a carton of milk and a chilli dog. He got out a bowl and poured some cereal for Scootaloo, then heated up his chilli dog. They both sat down and ate. Afterword's Sonic started talking to himself.

Sonic: So how can I eat so many chilli dogs and stay thin?

Me: NO! You're not supposed to break the fourth wall!

Sonic: Sorry about that. So, Scootaloo what would you like to do today?

Scootaloo: I don't know.

Sonic: I can't believe how lucky you are.

Scootaloo: What do you mean daddy?

Sonic: You're a Pegasus which means you can fly right?

Scootaloo: Actually, no, I can't. But I'm learning how to.

Sonic: Oh, so you're teaching yourself?

Scootaloo: No Rainbow dash is, in fact, I have a lesson today.

Sonic: Cool, but I should tag along, just in case.

Scootaloo: Okay.

Later, they arrived to where Scootaloo usually received her flying lessons from Rainbow dash. Today Rainbow dash was going to teach Scootaloo how to get up in the air.

Sonic and Rainbow dash were watching as the little Pegasus vigorously flapped her little wings. She finally got up in the air, but she started to gets a little scared, so Rainbow dash stuck by her side the whole time.

After Scootaloo's lesson Sonic walked up to Rainbow dash.

Sonic: So Rainbow dash, thank you for giving Scootaloo these lessons.

Rainbow dash: No problem.

Sonic started to get lost in her eyes and the same for Rainbow dash.

They suddenly both snapped out of it.

Sonic: Um… so.

Rainbow dash Yeah.

Sonic: Anyways, I have to get h-

Sonic was interrupted by a sudden drop of rain that fell on his nose. It then stated pouring.

Rainbow dash: What in the world is going on? There wasn't a rain shower scheduled for today.

The water started to gather up, and it took the form of perfect Chaos.

(Music, open your heart, crush 40)

Sonic: Not this guy again.

Sonic turned into super Sonic and charged at prefect Chaos. While that was happening rainbow dash decided to help. She did a sonic rainboom through its neck, but it had no effect.

Super Sonic: You have to attack the Brain!

Rainbow dash: Got it!

While all of this was happening, Scootaloo was cowering behind a big rock.

They both attacked the brain. And perfect Chaos Dissolved into nothing. Super Sonic then reverted back into normal.

(Music ends)

Sonic: You were awesome.

Rainbow dash: You too.

Sonic: So… want to make out?

Rainbow dash: Sure.

Sonic pressed his lips against Rainbow dash's and then deepened the kiss. They soon slipped each other's tongues into their mouths.

Scootaloo popped he head up from behind the rock and saw what was going on and nearly vomited at the sight.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest Discord was arguing with Dr. Eggman on whose fault it was that perfect Chaos was defeated.

Discord: I wanted to summon Nightmare moon, but no, we just had to summon that water thing!

Dr. Eggman: That water thing is a god!

Discord: I'm a god.

King Sombra: Both of you, just, SHUT UP!

Discord covered Screwballs ears for what king Sombra was about to say.

After that was over Discord and Dr. Eggman were shocked at king Sombra's… colourful vocabulary.

Back in Ponyville, Sonic, Scootaloo, and Rainbow dash were at a restaurant, Sonic and Rainbow dash were still making out.

They all ordered salads, but Sonic and Rainbow dash weren't eating.

Scootaloo: WILL YOU JUST EAT ALLREADY!

Sonic: Sheesh, okay.

Rainbow dash: Fine.

Scootaloo wasn't actually angry about Sonic and Rainbow dash's new relationship. She just thought it was annoying. Who knew that that a pony and a hedgehog could actually be attracted to each other?

After they were finished eating they went home, except Rainbow dash who was continuing to make out with Sonic. Scootaloo was watching cartoons while Sonic and Rainbow dash were still making out.

Scootaloo: Get a room.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

Sonic: Whatever.

Sonic and Rainbow dash went back to making out.


	5. Ponyvilles in boiling water

Scootaloo: Daddy!

She galloped up to Sonic.

Sonic: There's my special girl! Hey, you're all covered in mud. Let's get you into a bath.

He took her into the bathroom ran the water and put her in. When he finished cleaning her, he took her out of the bath and dried her off.

Sonic: Good now you're all clean.

He picked her up and gave her a hug.

Sonic: Love you sweetie.

Scootaloo: Love you too daddy.

Later, Sonic went to the room he shared with Rainbow dash. She was still in bed. Sonic kissed her on the lips, and she woke up.

Sonic: Good morning my love.

Rainbow dash: Good morning.

They pressed their lips together into a very deep kiss. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouth.

Sonic: You taste like skittles.

Rainbow dash: Thank you.

Sonic got on top of her, and continued kissing her.

Sonic: I love you so much.

Rainbow dash: I love you two.

They were interrupted by an earthquake.

(Music, boss battle Boilizard theme, Sonic generation 3DS)

Rainbow dash: What was that?!

They were leaving to go see what was going on.

Sonic: Scootaloo, you stay here.

Scootaloo: Okay daddy.

They went outside and saw a giant lizard.

Sonic: Oh God.

Rainbow dash: Do you know what this is?

Sonic: I really hate this guy.

Rainbow dash: Well let's kill it.

(Music, live and learn, sonic adventure two final boss theme)

It shot purple energy balls at them, and Sonic homing attacks each one.

Rainbow dash: I'm still waiting on its name.

Sonic: Boilizard!

Scootaloo came out and tried to attack Boilizard! It swept its tail at her, but luckily Sonic saved her.

Sonic: Stay here.

Sonic used is sonic boost on the core on its back. And it faded out of existence.

(Music ends)

Sonic: This is getting really weird.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest.

Discord: Come on. This was your worst idea yet.

Dr. Eggman: Well at least I'm not a badly damaged donkey.

Discord: Shows what you know, I am a draconneques.

Later in Ponyville;

Sonic: Scootaloo, please don't do that again. You really worried me.

Scootaloo: Okay daddy.

She went back outside to play.

Rainbow dash: So what's it like being a parent?

Sonic: It's pretty tough.

Rainbow dash: Maybe this will make you feel better.

She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Sonic: Much.


	6. Flames of destruction

It was late at night, and everypony was asleep, except for two, well one pony and one hedgehog. Sonic and Rainbow dash were lying down on a hill just outside of ponyville, looking at the stars.

Rainbow dash: Aren't they beautiful?

Sonic: They sure are. But they are nothing compared to you.

Rainbow dash giggled.

Sonic: You know they say the stars determine our destiny. But I think that's bull crap.

Rainbow dash: You don't believe in destiny?

Sonic: Yes, I do, but only for certain things. Other than that I believe in choice.

Rainbow dash: I've never really thought about that before.

Sonic then hears a dripping sound.

Sonic: What's that?

He gets up and turns around to see Mephiles the dark.

(Music, I am all of me, Crush 40)

Mephiles: So nice to see you again Sonic.

Sonic: I thought you were sealed away.

Rainbow dash gets up.

Rainbow dash: Who's this guy?

Sonic: That's Mephiles the dark, a being that knows only pure evil. He also strives to gain as much power as he can.

Mephiles: Now Sonic, I am going to kill you like I did last time.

Sonic: Last time you caught me off guard.

Mephiles: Well I can still do it.

He changes into his crystalline form.

Mephiles: Prepare to die.

Rainbow dash bucks him in the back of his head.

Sonic starts running around him in circles, creating a tornado and dispelling the oxygen from his lungs. He was on the ground gasping for air, until he grabbed sonic by the neck.

Mephiles: Hmm… it seems that you have the chaos emeralds.

He starts absorbing the chaos energy. He was then on the ground writhing around in pain.

Sonic: No…

Mephiles started to change into a very large creature know as Solaris.

(Music changes to Sonic 06, final boss, phase 1 theme)

Sonic: NO!

He turns into super Sonic and attacks him until his core is revealed.

He uses a supersonic boost on his core but Solaris countered by shooting energy beams at him

Rainbow dash: Sonic! Move out of the way!

Super Sonic moves and Rainbow dash uses a sonic rainboom on his core. Solaris then falls to the ground. Super Sonic revert back into normal Sonic.

(Music ends)

Rainbow dash: YES! We did it!

Sonic: No. Not yet.

Solaris changes into its most powerful form.

Rainbow dash: Dang.

(Music, Sonic 06, final boss, phase 2 theme)

Solaris shoots an energy beam at Sonic, and Rainbow dash jumps in front of it.

Sonic: NO!

Sonic goes up to her.

Rainbow dash: I'm sorry Sonic.

She then dies in his arms.

Sonic: I'm so sorry Rainbow dash.

He just holds her and waits to be killed. But just as Solaris was about to kill him, something started falling from the sky.

Sonic: What the heck?

The object struck Solaris and Solaris shattered into nothingness. Then there was a bright white light. And the object revealed itself to be a brown hedgehog with black highlights named Unknown. He sees what happened and went up to Sonic and rainbow dash. He put his hand on her forehead, and she awoke.

(Music ends)

Sonic: Thank you.

Unknown: No problem.

Rainbow dash looked at Unknown, then back at Sonic. She got out of his arms.

Rainbow dash: Who's this?

Sonic: I'm not sure.

Unknown: I am Unknown.

Sonic: I owe you my life. How can I ever repay you?

Unknown: Think nothing of it.

Rainbow dash: Sonic, this is getting weird. Can we go home now?

Sonic: Sure.

Sonic: Thanks again.

Unknown: No problem.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest.

Discord: Well, that just happened.

Dr. Eggman: Yes, it did.

King Sombra: I want those hedgehogs' heads!

Discord: Be quiet. Screwball's trying to sleep.

King Sombra: Shut up!

Screwball wakes up.

Screwball: What's going on?

Discord: Oh crap.


	7. Death by genie

Sonic was picking Scootaloo up from school, because he wanted to have some more father daughter bonding time, since he spends most of his time making out with Rainbow dash. He was lying down on the grass, waiting for the bell to ring. He started to fall asleep, until the bell finally rung. When Scootaloo came out, Sonic saw that she was crying.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Scootaloo: Those ponies over there were picking on me because I don't know how to fly very well and, I don't have my cutie mark.

Scootaloo gestured to two ponies, one was a pink unicorn with a pink and white mane and tail, and the other was a dark grey earth pony with a bright grey mane and tail.

Sonic: I'll go straighten this out.

Sonic walked up to the two ponies.

Sonic: Excuse me. I understand that you have been picking on my daughter Scootaloo, and I would very much like it to stop.

The two ponies just laughed at him.

Diamond tiara: Why should we? After all, she is just a blank flank non-flying Pegasus.

Silver spoon: Yeah. And what are you supposed to be, some, badly damaged porcupine?

(Music, I am… all of me, Crush 40)

The more they talked the angrier Sonic got. It kept going on until he became dark Sonic. He then uppercut Diamond tiara, and it launched her so high up, that she could not be seen. Dark Sonic then shot a glare at Silver spoon. She started to panic, as dark Sonic got closer.

Scootaloo: DAD! That's enough! You've made your point!

Dark Sonic reverted back into normal Sonic.

Sonic: Listen you little brat, if I ever catch you picking on my daughter ever again, there will be big consequences. Got it?

Silver spoon: Yes sir.

(Music ends)

Sonic stuck his hand out to the side and Diamond tiara fell from the sky into his arm.

Diamond tiara: S-s-so c-cold.

Sonic took Scootaloo home and once they got there Rainbow dash went up to Sonic and their lips met. Sonic deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rainbow dash did the same.

Scootaloo: Yuk.

Sonic pulled his face away from Rainbow dashes.

Sonic: Just wait until you get older Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: I'm not watching this.

She went to play in the back yard.

Rainbow dash: Ow!

She pulled away from Sonic.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Rainbow dash: I think you burned me.

Sonic looks down on his chest and sees a flame.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rainbow dashes ears almost started to bleed.

Rainbow dash: What's wrong?

Sonic looks at his left hand and sees a ring.

Sonic: Oh crap.

Rainbow dash: Okay, what's going on?

Sonic: It's the arrow of flame. My life is tied to it. That mean once it extinguishes, I die.

Rainbow dash: Is there any way to stop it from killing you?

Sonic: I have to destroy whatever is responsible for putting it on me.

Sonic rubs the ring, and in a puff of smoke a genie named Sharah comes out.

Sharah: Sonic! It's so great to see you again.

Sonic: The feeling's mutual.

Sharah: The Erazor djinn's back, we need to stop him.

Unknown: Not without me.

Sonic turns around to see unknown right behind him.

Sonic: When did you get here?

Unknown: Just right now.

Sonic: Alright, let's go!

They all go off to find the Erazor djinn, except for Scootaloo who stayed behind.

Unknown: He isn't here. He's in Canterlot.

Sonic: What?

Unknown: I can sense pretty much anything.

Rainbow dash: I'll lead the way!

They head off to Canterlot, and they go straight to Canterlot castle, where they see a six other ponies. One was a white alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane and tail named princess Celestia, another one was a dark blue alicorn with a sparkling dark navy mane and tail named princess Luna, another one was a pink alicorn with a pink and yellow mane and tail, another one was a purple alicorn with a purple and pink mane named Twilight Sparkle (Sonic already met her), another was a white unicorn with a blonde mane and tail named prince Blueblood, and the last one was a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail named Shining armour.

(Music, it has come to this, Sonic and the secret rings, boss duel theme)

Shining armour was being held by the neck by a purple genie known as the Erazor djinn. He cut Shining armour in half and absorbed him.

Twilight and princess Cadence held each other and cried.

Prince Blueblood: Thank goodness he didn't get any blood on me.

Erazor djinn: This is not enough power.

He looked at princess Celestia, and cut her in half and absorbed her.

Erazor djinn: The power… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Erazor djinn became an incomplete monster known as Alflaylawalayla.

(Music changes to seven rings in hand, Sonic and the secret rings, last chapter theme)

Alflaylawalayla: I am Alflaylawalayla. I shall tear apart this world and recreate it in my own image!

Sonic: Not if I have anything to say about it! Sharah! Do you have the seven world rings?!

Sharah: Yes Sonic I do.

She gave sonic the seven world rings, and he used them to change into darkspine Sonic.

Alflaylawalayla: I will not be defeated again!

He launches a giant energy ball at darkspine Sonic, but Unknown launches it back at him. Alfaylawalayla's heart was then exposed as he fell to the ground.

Darkspine Sonic: SPEED BREAK!

He destroyed Alfaylawalayla's heart, and Alflaylawalayla reverted back into the Erazor djinn and Princess Celestia and Shining armour were brought back into existence. Sharah handed Sonic an evil looking ball which changed into a lamp.

Darkspine Sonic: It's over.

Darkspine Sonic sucked the Erazor djinn back into his lamp, and destroyed it. He then reverted back into normal Sonic. Twilight went up to him and hugged him.

Twilight: Thank you, so much.

Sonic started blushing.

Rainbow dash: Just kiss already!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Sonic broke the hug, and walked up to Rainbow dash.

Sonic: I thought you loved me.

Rainbow dash: I do.

Sonic: Than why do you want me to kiss another mare?

Rainbow dash: Don't they have harems where you come from?

Sonic: No.

Rainbow dash: Well they do here. The female to male ratio is like, 5:1, so we have harems. So just kiss her.

Twilight: I'm still waiting for that kiss.

Sonic: Are you sure?

Rainbow dash: Positive.

Sonic then walks back over to Twilight, moves his face closer, and presses his lips against hers. He deepens the kiss and slips his tongue into her mouth, she does the same.

Unknown: Well I'm out of here.

He teleports back to the outskirts of Ponyville

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest.

Discord: Well, that was unexpected.

Dr. Eggman: You can say that again.

King Sombra: There is another way to defeat him.

Discord: And what is the other way.

King Sombra: Destroy the planet.


	8. My little pony unleshed

Sonic, Rainbow dash, and Twilight Sparkle were in bed, but Twilight was far from asleep, she decided to go outside. She carefully got out of the bed, trotted to the door. Sonic woke up when he heard the door close, and so did Rainbow dash. They went outside.

Sonic: Twilight?

Twilight turned her head side, and saw Sonic and Rainbow dash.

Sonic: what's troubling you?

Twilight: I feel like something really bad is going to happen.

Sonic: That's just your imagina-

Sonic's whole body was wracked with pain.

Rainbow dash: Sonic?!

Twilight: Are you okay?!

A dark light formed around Sonic, and he grew larger, he got big puffy fur, his eyes teeth and claws became, pointy, his arms became longer, and his legs became shorter. He was now, Sonic the werehog.

Sonic: Oh-no.

He turned around and hid his face.

Twilight: Sonic? What's wrong?

Sonic: Don't look at me! I'm and ugly monster.

Rainbow dash: I'm sure it's not that bad.

Sonic: Fine, if I show you, do you promise to not freak out?

Twilight and Rainbow dash: We promise.

He turned around and uncovered his face. Twilight and Rainbow dash gasped in horror at the sight.

Twilight: What happened to you?!

Rainbow dash: Oh Celestia!

Sonic then turned around almost in tears, when Twilight and Rainbow dash realised how much they hurt his feelings. So they both hug him to make him feel better.

Twilight: Were sorry Sonic.

Rainbow dash: We love you no matter what you look like.

He then hugged them back.

Scootaloo saw this all through the window in her room, and went outside to join in the hug, they kindly welcomed her.

Scootaloo: Wow daddy you're so fluffy.

Sonic could not help but smile at that adorable comment. But right at that moment the planet started to shake and the ground started to split.

(Music, Sonic unleashed final boss, phase one theme)

A giant tentacle thing came out of one of the cracks in the planet, grabbed Sonic and pulled him inside. Scootaloo, Rainbow dash and Twilight had no idea what to do. That is when it happened. A green light shone in the sky and a bunch of stone structures gathered in the sky, and formed a towering creature known as Giga colossus. It then headed down into the crack that Sonic was pulled through.

Sonic was being held in a tentacle of a colossal creature known as Dark Gaia. He then took away Sonic's werehog abilities which slightly powered it up.

Giga colossus: Sonic!

Giga colossus punched Dark Gaia right in the face and it let go of Sonic. Sonic was unconscious and falling the planet's core. But Giga colossus caught him before it was too late. Sonic then started to regain his consciousness.

Sonic: Oh… my head. What happened?

He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a familiar looking stone structure.

Giga colossus: Sonic.

Sonic: Chip? Is that you?

Giga colossus: Yes Sonic. You must help me.

Dark Gaia starts to change into his perfect form.

(Music changes to Sonic unleashed final boss, phase 2 theme)

Giga colossus: Now Sonic!

Sonic changes into super Sonic. They both then charge at Dark Gaia. Giga colossus punches him and Sonic Shoots straight at his middle eye. Dark Gaia falls back into the core and the planet starts to put itself back together.

Super Sonic: Chip! We have to get out of here!

Giga colossus goes to one of the pieces to hold it in place so Sonic can escape. Sonic gets out of there and reverts back into normal Sonic. He then goes to one of the cracks in the planet.

Sonic: CHIIIIIIP!

The crack closes up. And Sonic starts to cry. He had lost his friend once again.

(Music ends)

Scootaloo, Rainbow dash and Twilight try to comfort him. But then a small creature known as Light Gaia flies up to Sonic.

(Music, Endless possibility, Sonic unleashed sound track)

Light Gaia: Sonic, I'm okay.

Sonic turns around and sees Light Gaia.

Sonic: CHIP!

Sonic was so happy to see that he was alright.

Sonic: How did you get out of there?

Light Gaia: I broke the temples apart and flew out.

Sonic: Awesome! Oh, and By the way, I would like you to meet my mare friends, Rainbow dash And Twilight Sparkle, and my daughter Scootaloo.

Light Gaia: Um…

Sonic: She's adopted.

Light Gaia: Oh.

Right then, Unknown pops in.

Unknown: What did I miss?

Sonic: Everything.

Unknown: Dammit.

Sonic: Chip this is Unknown.

Light Gaia: Hi Unknown.

Unknown: Wait a minute. Are you Light Gaia?

Light Gaia: Yes.

Unknown faints.

Sonic: Um… what just happened?

Light Gaia: I'm not sure.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest.

Discord: Really? Did that just happen?

Dr. Eggman: Oh come on!

King Sombra: How could they save the world that easily?

Dr. Eggman: But what's ruling the world without a challenge?

Discord: I think finally I see why you always loose.

Dr. Eggman: Well it certainly isn't because of my intelligence.

Discord: I think it is.

Dr. Eggman: I have an I.Q. of three hundred.

Discord: Wow, all of that intelligence and you are incredibly dumb.

Dr. Eggman: What did you say to me?

Discord: You heard me.

King Sombra: SHUT UP!

Meanwhile, in-between dimensions and time, there was this police box in a time portal, it housed two ponies, a brown earth pony with a darker brown mane and tail known as the doctor, and a white alicorn with a yellow mane and tail known as Stargazer. The doctor was badly beaten and on the brink of death, but he was still conscious.

Doctor: I don't want to go.

(Music, 11th doctor regeneration theme)

His whole body was engulfed in flames, as he screamed in pain. But when the flames extinguished, he looked much different. He looked at himself.

(Music ends)

Doctor: Dammit, I'm not ginger.

He felt considerably better. But he then saw Stargazer. She was passed out, and badly beaten.

Doctor: Don't worry Stargazer; I will get you some medical attention soon.

They were trying to get away from this evil looking ball with a hand named Yami.

Yami: I will destroy you Stargazer!

The police box then went through a hole in the time portal and then it closed off before Yami could get through.

Doctor: Thank goodness.

He opened the door and went wide eyed.

Doctor: I'm pretty sure this is the strangest place I have ever been.


	9. A knight with a bad heart

It was a perfect day in Ponyville. Sonic was making out with Rainbow dash and Twilight (not at the same time), Light Gaia was playing tag with Scootaloo, Unknown was training to increase his power, Sharah was just hovering around Ponyville looking for something fun to do. Soon Sonic started to get hungry, so he went to the fridge to get something to eat. He opened the fridge and grabbed a chilli dog. He ate a bite of it, and then felt a horrible pain in his chest.

Sonic: Oh god! My chest!

Sonic gripped his chest in pain. Rainbow dash and twilight came in to see what's wrong.

Rainbow dash: Sonic?! Are you okay?!

Twilight: What's wrong?!

Sonic: H-h-heart, attack.

Sonic passed out. When he woke up he was in the hospital, and he was surrounded by all of his friends. They all hugged him as they were happy that he was okay. After they broke the hug, there was a white pony with a pink mane and tail known as nurse Redheart in the room.

Nurse Redheart: Okay Sonic, I understand that you had a heart attack, right?

Sonic: Yes.

Nurse Redheart: And what do you usually eat?

Sonic: Chilli dogs.

Nurse Redheart: Then don't eat so many chilli dogs.

Sonic: Got it.

Nurse Redheart walked out of the room.

Unknown: You know Sonic, you nearly died.

Sonic: I know. I'm lucky to be alive.

A scream was heard outside of the hospital. Sonic tried to get out of bed but was being held down by Twilight's magic.

Twilight: We'll handle this.

Sonic: Ugh, fine.

They left to see what was going on. Sonic then saw Stargazer beside him.

Sonic: Hey, I'm Sonic.

Stargazer: Hi, I'm Stargazer.

Outside there was a knight in very scary looking armour with black smoke pouring out of it known as King Arthur riding a horse.

(Music, fight the knight, Sonic and the black knight, fifth boss theme)

He stopped in front of a little Philly named Sweetie belle, and pulled out his sword that he called Deathcallibur.

King Arthur: You shall make a sufficient sacrifice.

Sweetie belle was terrified because she did not know what to do. Tears were streaming down her face as King Arthur lifted Deathcallibur. He brought it down and Sweetie belle thought she was dead. She opened her eyes to see that she was alive. She then looked up and saw a black hedgehog in dark grey armour Known as sir Lancelot who was protecting her.

Sir Lancelot: RUN!

Sweetie belle ran away as fast as she could. Sir Lancelot trusted his sword forward and King Arthur fell off his horse. He then warped back onto it. The other Knights of the Round Table gathered together. One was a Red echidna known as sir Gawain in red armour with twin swords, named Galatine. Another was a purple cat known as sir Percival in silver armour with a rapier named Laevatine. Another was a green hawk known as sir Lamorack in grey with twin swords (I do not know the name of the swords). And the final one was a silver hedgehog knight known as sir Galahad in bright grey armour. By the time Sonic's friends go there, it was being handled.

The Knights of the Round Table gave sir Lancelot their swords. Sir Lancelot combined there powers pulled out Caliburn, and slashed King Arthur right in half.

Galahad: GO DAD!

King Arthur disappeared in a puff of smoke. And all that was left was the scabbard of Excalibur. A sorceress named Merlina then warped in. She picked up the scabbard about to destroy it, but then was seduced by its power. She then used it to transform into the dark Queen.

(Music changes to with me, Sonic and the black knight final boss theme)

Galahad: Not good.

Sonic saw all of this and decided that he had to do something about it. He struggled to get out of the bed. The finally did. He ran outside and the Knights of the Round Table gathered around him, and presented their swords. He used them to transform into Excalibur Sonic.

Excalibur: Are you ready Sonic?

Excalibur Sonic: Never more.

Dark Queen: You think that you can defeat me again?! What a joke!

She slashed at Excalibur Sonic, but he slashed her sword on half and used Excalibur to defeat her.

Excalibur: There is nothing Excalibur can't cut through.

(Music ends)

The dark Queen reverted back into Merlina, and Excalibur Sonic reverted back into normal Sonic. Sonic passed out again. Sir Lancelot rushed to his side.

Sir Lancelot: My King?! Wake up?!

Sonic's eyes opened up.

Sir Lancelot: He's okay!

Later: Sonic was back at his house resting, when Scootaloo climbed into bed with him. She was so scared for him earlier. She gave him a big hug.

Scootaloo: I love you daddy.

Sonic then woke up; he hugged Scootaloo back and lightly kissed her on her fore head. They then both went to sleep, and snuggled with each other.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest.

Discord: Really!? Again he lives?

Dr. Eggman: That hedgehog is no laughing matter.

King Sombra: He must die.


	10. Nightmare night

Sonic, Rainbow dash, Twilight, Scootaloo, and Spike were getting ready to go to a nightmare night party. Rainbow dash was dressed up as a shadow bolt, Twilight was dressed up as a diamond dog, Scootaloo was dressed up as an alicorn, Spike was dressed up as a knight in shining armour, and Sonic was not wearing a costume. He had something big planned, because this thing happened every Halloween, so he figured it might happen every nightmare night.

Twilight: Sonic, are you coming?

Sonic: I'll catch up with you guys.

They then left. About ten minutes later the sun went down and then the moon came. He smirked.

Sonic: Just wait until they get a load of me.

On the to the nightmare night party, Rainbow dash, Twilight, Spike, and Scootaloo met up with the rest of the mane six, and the cutie mark crusaders. On the way they kept seeing this creepy shadow, it started to get really creepy when they saw it moving towards them. So they started to run away from it, but the shadow kept following them. Eventually the thought the lost it until they saw a dark figure, it was the same shape as the shadow. They all started to cower, especially, Fluttershy, who probably wet herself a little bit. They figure crept closer and closer until it moved into the light and roared at them. Everypony screamed, except Spike, he soiled his metal pants and fainted. The creature sniffed the air and passed out as well. The creature turned out to be Sonic, in his werehog form. When Sonic woke up, he was at the nightmare night party.

Sonic: Wow did I get here?

He turns to see the mane six out of breath.

Sonic: Heh… Sorry.

Then the ceiling opened, and then a disco ball came down from the opening with Princess Luna on it. She was getting ready to shake her money maker, until she felt a horrible pain. She fell off the disco ball onto the floor. Princess Luna got up from the floor only, she was not Princess Luna instead she was Nightmare moon.

Nightmare moon: Hello my subjects, I hope you like the night because it will last forever.

She then flew out of the building.

Sonic: Grr. We can't let her get away with this!

(Music, Nightmare night, Wooden toaster, and Mic the microphone, Living tombstone remix)

Sonic was chasing after Nightmare moon, and finally caught up to her. He jumped onto her back, slammed her onto the ground, turned her over and raised his fist. Nightmare moons eyes started to tear up from fear, Sonic couldn't do it. When he looked into her face he saw Princess Luna. The tears stopped dripping down her face as she bucked him away from her.

Sonic: Alright, no more mister nice guy.

Sonic charged toward Nightmare moon again, grabbed her head, and slammed her to the ground. Nightmare moon flew away to the temple where she was first defeated. Sonic rushed there as fast as he could, he then saw Nightmare moon on top of the temple gathering lunar energy.

(Music ends)

Nightmare moon started to change into something much more powerful. She was bigger, she had spikes coming from her head and going down her back, her teeth sharpened, her mane and tail both became black fire and her eyes were completely blank. She was now Death moon.

Sonic: This will be fun.

(Music, Luna, Eurobeat brony, the Living tombstone remix)

Death moon: This is to be your end!

Sonic: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Death moon charged at Sonic, and Sonic dodged the attack and grabbed her head and slammed he onto the ground.

Sonic: Just give up now before you get hurt.

Death moon: You foolish creature! YOU MUST DIE!

She charged at Sonic again but it proved near useless, as Sonic grabbed her horn. He was struggling to keep his footing against her intense power, but managed to do it. Sonic somehow even absorbed some of her power, he then uppercut her in the face. She fell to the ground and Sonic realized something.

Sonic: Maybe if I tear her horn off, she will change back.

Sonic walked up to Death moon, and she was paralysed with fear. He grabbed her horn and ripped it off. Death moon then reverted back into Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: Thank you, so much.

Sonic: No problem.

They both headed back to the party. Sonic had one more thing planned. When they got to the party, everypony saw that Sonic won the battle. Sonic then went up to the D.J. She was a white unicorn with a blue man and tail named Vinyl scratch. He whispered something in her ear, and went to be with hi mare friends.

Vinyl scratch: Okay everypony, were going to slow things down for this song.

(Music, Live life, Sonic and the black knight, sound track)

Sonic walked up to his two mare friends, and they all swayed back and forth, until the last twenty minutes of the song, at which time Sonic got on one knee and pulled out a little black box.

Sonic: Rainbow dash, Twilight, will you marry me?

He opened up the box which revealed two hoof rings.

Rainbow dash: Yes.

Twilight: Y-yes, I will.

Sonic was so happy, he started to cry.

(Music ends)

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest.

Dr. Eggman: I don't believe this! How could He have defeated her?!

Discord: I have no idea.

King Sombra was speechless.


	11. Discorded Sonic

Sonic was on the way to his wedding, when he ecounteted Discord. Sonic almost immedeatley reacted but Discord touched the top of his head, Sonic lost alot of his colour. He then went he walked trough the door he saw Scootaloo lying down on the floor drawing something. Scootaloo looked up at Sonic smiled and ran toward him.

Scootaloo: Daddy! I made this for you.

She handed Sonic the drawing, and Sonic looked at it.

Sonic: This is crap.

Sonic ripped the drawing in half. And Scootaloo started to cry. The two pieces fell side by side, it said I love you daddy. It had a picture of her and Sonic hugging.

Meawhile at Sonic's wedding

Rainbow dash: Where is Sonic?

Twilight: I have no idea.

Sonic had not arrived at the wedding yet, even though he is not one to be late for anyting.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest

Dr. Eggman: I can't belive you did that, not even I would go that far.

King Sombra: I think it wasn't far enough.

Back in ponyville

Sonic was walking through ponyville, when Derpy hoves accidentally ramed into the back of his head. Sonic then regained his colour and rushed home. When he got there, he saw Scootaloo on the floor crying. He walked up to Scootaloo.

Sonic: I'm So sorry. I love you too.

Scootaloo: Then why did you rip up that picture I drew fo you?

Sonic: My mind was being messed with. Please forgive me.

Scootaloo: I forgive you daddy.

Sonic then went to his wedding.


	12. The war for Equestria begins

Sonic finally arrived at his wedding, right when it got to the, I do's.

I might have mentioned before that Sonic was being married by Princess Celestia.

Sonic zoomed up to his brides.

Princess Celestia: Do you, Sonic the hedgehog take Rainbow dash and Twilight Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold in sickness and in in health, till death do you part?

Sonic: I do.

Princess Celestia: Do you, Rainbow dash and Twilight Sparkle take Sonic the hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Rainbow dash and Twilight Sparkle: We do.

Princess Celestia: Then by the power invested in me by the sun and the moon, I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may kiss the brides.

Just as Sonic Was about to kiss them, Discord interrupted.

(Music, Discord, Eurobeat brony)

Discord: I guess discording you may have failed, but I have a new plan. I will turn you into stone.

Sonic: How. I can't be petrified that easily.

Discord: Sound the hedgehog.

Sonic fell to his knees and tears began to drip from his eyes.

Discord: It is your fault that he died.

Discord then pulled up a flashback portal. It showed Sonic when he was only five years old, and a twenty year old hedgehog named Sound. He looked exactly like Sonic, except he had black sneakers and a pony tail. Sonic was cowering behind a rock while Sound was fighting Dr. Robotnik. The rock Sonic was hiding behind was shattered, and Dr. Robotnik grabbed him with some robotic claw.

Sound: Get your robotic hands off my brother!

He homing attacked Dr. Robontik's robot, but Dr. Robotnik shot him. Sound fell to the ground.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOO!

Sound got back up and spin dashed the robot's weak spot. The robot deactivated and Dr. Robotnik escaped.

Dr. Robotnik: You haven't seen the last of me!

Sound fell to the ground gripping his chest in pain, and Sonic rushed to his side.

Sonic: Sound, are you okay?

Sound: I've been shot, I'm dying.

(Music, Lover dearest, Marianas Trench)

Sonic: No, please don't die.

Sound: I'm so sorry.

Sonic started to cry.

Sonic: This is because of me isn't it?

Sound: No little brother, it isn't.

Sonic: I wish there was something I could do to help you.

Sound laughed a little.

Sound: If only. By the way, this means you have to be the hero now.

Sonic: Got it.

Sound gave a warm smile.

Sonic: Good bye brother.

Sound: Good b-

Sound then died, and Sonic cried for what seemed like forever.

The portal closed and everypony and everybody was crying.

Discord touched the top of Sonic's head and Sonic started to slowly turn to stone. All of the sadness and misery gave Discord more and more power. With each tear that was shed, Discord grew stronger. It caused everything to go out of whack.

(Music ends)

Meanwhile between space and time, Yami was stuck in an endless void. But he then saw a machine called the time eater.

(Music, Time eater theme, Sonic generations sound track)

Yami absorbed it, and then Yami changed into half Yami half time eater. He was in the shape of the time eater, except he had six floating hands, no wings, he was red, Yami's true body was the core, and he was crimson with glowing bright red lines going all around the body. Yami then escaped into Equestria. Stargazer soon sensed him, and knew that the world was in trouble.

Stargazer: Uh-oh.

Back at where Sonic's wedding was taking place; half of Sonic's body was already stone.

(Music changes to perfect cell's theme, Dragon ball Z soundtrack)

Discord: Yes… keep going.

Turning others to stone used up a lot of power, so Discord was making sure the process went slowly. Twilight and Rainbow dash were holding Sonic, trying to comfort him and stop him from turning to stone, alas it was not working.

Sonic: I'm sorry brother, I'm so sorry.

Sonic was now mostly stone, the only part of him that was not petrified, was his head.

In the Everfree forest, King Sombra saw his crystal prison start to crack.

King Sombra: Yes, finally.

Just outside the Everfree forest, Unknown was writhing on the ground in pain. The universe was completely out of whack; every time something happened that did not make sense his body would be wracked with pain.

Back were the wedding was happening Sonic was almost completely stone. The only part that was not petrified was the top of his head. That soon changed as that part of him turned to stone as well.

Discord: Finally.

In the Everfree, forest King Sombra's crystal prison shattered, he was finally free.

King Sombra: I no longer need you Dr. Eggman.

His horn started to spark.

Dr. Eggman: Metal Sonic attack!

Metal Sonic came out from behind a tree and attacked King Sombra. A blast of dark magic shot out of his horn but only a tiny bit of the magic energy got Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Allow me to introduce you to my greatest creation, metal Sonic. I have been working on him behind your back since I came here.

King Sombra shot a magic blast at metal Sonic and metal Sonic started to spark.

King Sombra: Your little creation is now loyal to me.

Metal Sonic: I am loyal to nobody.

King Sombra: What?

Metal Sonic: Override prime directive.

Metal Sonic started to beep and then after three seconds it stopped.

Metal Sonic: Prime directive overridden. Upload new directive.

He beeped for three more seconds.

Metal Sonic: New directive, help Sonic save this world.

Metal sonic flew off, and Dr. Eggman ran away while King Sombra was distracted.

(Music ends)

A minute later in Ponyville, something fell from the sky onto the ground. It turned out to be a yellowish white hedgehog named comet.

Comet: Ouch. Never want to do that again.

He looked around.

Comet: I need to find Sonic. He ran off as fast as he could.

Stargazer, Unknown, and Comet soon met up with Sonic.

(Music, daddy Discord, dBpony)

Unknown this will be easy.

He put his hand on Sonic's fore head and turned him back into flesh and fur.

Discord: Excuse me, but it is rude to ruin somebody's work.

Sonic then turned into super Sonic, and tried to attack Discord. But Discord absorbed to chaos energy and became even more powerful.

Sonic: I haven't used these in a very long time.

Seven other emeralds that were at least twice as big as the chaos emeralds known as super emeralds formed around Sonic. He absorbed them and became hyper Sonic. He charged at Discord and broke the evil seal on him. Discord then fell to his knees and started to cry.

Discord: I-I-I'm so sorry. I had no control over what I did. Please forgive me.

Sonic reverted back into normal Sonic and walked up to Discord.

Sonic: All is forgiven. It's not too late, you can join us.

Discord politely accepted Sonic's offer. He then snapped his fingers and all the chaos he caused went away.

Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman Then came in.

Metal Sonic: I wish to join you.

Dr. Eggman: Same here.

Sonic: We need all the help we can get.

Princess Celestia: I believe you still have something to do Sonic?

Sonic: Oh right. Went back up to his brides and kissed them both forever bonding them together as husband and wives.

(Music ends)


	13. The war part 1

It has been four days since the war for Equestria had begun. Each side was building their armies. Sonic had sent Scootaloo to a safety camp. He has also been appointed as general and battle strategist because of his experience in battle. Because of Sonic thinking up the battle strategies, he hasn't slept for three days, and he was starting to lose it. Twilight was getting worried because Sonic was not getting any sleep. Rainbow dash on the other hand was not worried at all, because she knew that he could handle it. On the next night, Sonic was still plotting out battle strategies, and Twilight knew she had to do something.

Twilight: Honey?

Sonic: Yeah?

Twilight: Please come to bed.

Sonic: Can't, plotting out battle strategies.

Twilight went over to see what Sonic was writing, she was expecting it to be a lot of extremely elaborate plans, but because of Sonic's lack of sleep, all that was on the paper he was writing on was a bunch of gibberish, and drawing of emeralds.

Sonic: I think I've finally got it!

Twilight: Sonic, you do know all that's on that paper is gibberish and drawings of emeralds, right?

Sonic slammed his face down on the desk on front on him and began to cry.

Sonic: Why can't I get this right?

Twilight hugged him.

Twilight: You just need some sleep.

Sonic: O-okay.

Then Sonic finally went to bed. But even though Twilight wanted Sonic to go to sleep, she had other things on her mind. Sonic was just about to fall asleep, then Twilight turned to him.

Twilight: Sonic, before we go to sleep, do you think we could… you know?

Sonic: Um… I guess so. But let's try not to wake up Rainbow dash.

Twilight: Got it.

(This scene will not be in this fanfic, I will post it in a separate fanfic because I want to keep this one at a T rating)

Sonic and twilight were both under the blankets panting.

Sonic: That was amazing.

Twilight: You weren't so bad yourself. So Sonic, I-

Twilight then saw that Sonic was fast asleep. She smiled, wrapped her hooves around him and went to sleep as well.

The next morning Twilight woke up to a very well rested Sonic, working on the battle strategy.

Sonic: YES! I've finally figured it out!

Twilight: You have our battle strategy?

Sonic: Yeah!

Twilight trotted up to Sonic and met him with a kiss, after that she hugged him. But then she felt sick.

Twilight: Sonic, I don't feel very well.

She then rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up in the toilet. Sonic walked in, sat beside her and started to rub her back.

Sonic: Twilight, are you okay?

Twilight then stopped throwing up.

Twilight: I think I'll be fine.


	14. The war part 2

Sonic was discussing battle plans with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining armour, Dr. Eggman, Discord, and the mane six. Everybody thought that Sonic's battle strategies were perfect, and they all agreed to use it.

Sonic: Alright, so now we need to make sure that the earth ponies take low ground, the unicorns take high ground, and the pegasi take to the air.

Princess Celestia: This might be a little over used, but it's the best strategy he have.

Dr. Eggman: I agr-

Dr. Eggman fell to the ground. He later woke up in intensive care at Ponyville's hospital. He looked around to see what happened. He then looked at his arm, it was completely black and it has spread to his. It doesn't take an IQ of 300 to realize that that is bad. Nurse Redheart then came in.

Nurse Redheart: Oh, I see you're up.

Dr. Eggman: What's wrong with me?

Nurse Redheart: You have dark magic poisoning.

Dr. Eggman: Is there anything you can do about it?

Nurse Redheart: The only way to get rid of it is to amputate whatever part of your body has been infected by it. But it would kill you since the infection has spread to your chest.

Dr. Eggman: You mean I'm going to die?

Nurse Redheart: Yes.

Nurse Redheart left the room and Dr. Eggman just lied down waiting to die. But then unknown appeared.

Unknown: I heard about your predicament.

Dr. Eggman: Yes apparently, I'm going to die.

Unknown: I can cure you very easily.

Dr. Eggman: Please do!

Unknown: Okay, so the way I do this is I turn back the time on your body, but I haven't quit mastered it yet. I've only done it twice. So are you still sure you want me to cure you?

Dr. Eggman: Yes!

Unknown put his hand on Dr. Eggman's fore head.

The next day battle plans were being changed since Dr. Eggman was dying.

Sonic: I can't figure out how this will work without Dr. Eggman and the death egg!

Shining armour: This is not good.

Just then somebody walked through the door. He looked like a super model, except for his black eyes and red pupils.

(Music, Dr. Eggman's theme)

Sonic: Dr. Eggman? Is that you?

Dr. Eggman: Not anymore. From now on, I am Julian Kintobor. But you can call me Julian.

Sonic: Okay what happened?

Applejack: Ah ain't sure, but ahm liking it.

Julian blushed.

Julian: Oh stop.

Sonic: Okay… so Julian, can you build another death egg.

Julian: I'm way ahead of you. While I was working with Discord to free King Sombra, I built a few robots and had them start building a death egg mark three.

Sonic: How long until it's done?

Julian: About three day, give or take.

Sonic: Okay. So in three days we start battling.

(Music ends)


	15. The war part 3

Finally, the day everybody was dreading has come. Today was the day that the two sides start battling. The battlefield was set. Rainbow dash was leading the pegasi, Twilight was leading the unicorns, and Sonic was leading the earth ponies. Unknown, Comet, and Stargazer had formed their own team, their mission was to find and destroy Yami. The teams were set. King Sombra's army soon arrived; they saw that king Sombra had used the same battle strategy as them. Both sides charged.

(Music changes to sonic unleashed, final boss, phase one theme)

At first Sonic was hesitant to kill anypony, but when he killed one he saw that king Sombra's soldiers were made of pure dark magic, so Sonic decided not to hold back. Applejack, Pinkie pie, The Knights of the Round Table, and Merlina were on Sonic's team. They with them by Sonic's side they were destroying more and more of king Sombra's soldiers. Sonic soon saw that his soldiers started to die. This would usually cause Sonic to slow down, but this kept Sonic going. He needed to avenge them.

On Twilight's team things were going differently. Since they took higher ground, they could just push king Sombra's soldiers off a cliff, Rarity was on Twilight's team, and she thought this was barbaric, but they kept doing that in addition to the traditional way. Twilight mostly used her magic to fight off king Sombra's soldiers. But Twilight soon saw that others on her team were being killed, this nearly caused her to cry. But she kept on fighting.

Rainbow dash's team was fairing extremely well, even with Fluttershy fight alongside her. All they had to do was get close enough to king Sombra's soldiers to cut their wings off which would cause them to fall to the ground which destroyed them. But when Rainbow dash's soldiers started to die, it caused her anger to explode, she had fought harder that she had ever fought before.

Unknown, Stargazer, and Comet were approaching king Sombra's base. Stargazer had sensed Yami there. They broke into the base and eventually found the throne room. When they entered they saw something that shocked them. They saw a cross between Yami and the time eater holding king Sombra in its grasp. Yami then absorbed king Sombra, and the most horrible thing that could ever happen just happened. Yami started to transform. He now had a horn, a mane and tail completely made up of black smoke, and silver armour. It turned around and saw Unknown, Stargazer, and Comet. They almost started to panic.

On the battlefield all hope started to seem lost but then Julian came in his death egg, alongside Discord, and an army of robots. These seemed to even the odds as the robots destroyed king Sombra's soldiers.

(Music changes to sonic generations, final boss theme, play station 3 and Xbox 360 version)

Sonic sensed that his friends were in trouble and rushed to help them. When he got to king Sombra's base he saw his friends being attacked by the time eating Yami Sombra thing. It looked at Sonic and launched a fist at him. It King Sombra who was in control, he wanted Sonic dead. Just then Scootaloo came in and attacked the creature.

Scootaloo: Nopony hurts my daddy!

Sonic grabbed Scootaloo.

Sonic: Scootaloo, I thought you were at that safety camp.

Scootaloo: I escaped because I wanted to help you fight daddy.

Sonic: What am I going to do with you?

Sonic puts Scootaloo down.

Sonic: Stay here.

Sonic charged at king Sombra, and spindashed him, but it had no effect. King Sombra brought out these blade things and tried to hit Sonic with them. Sonic dodged all of them. But Sonic then heard a squeal of pain and the blades stopped moving.

(Music changes to lover dearest, by Marianas Trench)

Sonic turned around and saw that Scootaloo had been impaled trough her chest. Sonic rushed to her side. Teas started dripping from his eyes.

Sonic: I'm so sorry. If I just-

Scootaloo: It's not your fault daddy.

Sonic: Please don't die, please.

Scootaloo: I'm sorry daddy, but I have no choice in the matter.

Sonic cradled Scootaloo in his arms until her last bit of life slipped away and she died. He then lightly kissed her on the fore head. Tears were running down Sonic's face like water from a tap. Sonic put Scootaloo down.

(Music, Goku super Saiyan 3 theme, dragon ball z soundtrack)

Sonic: I… won't… let… you… get… away… with… this!

Sonic wanted more power, he yearned for more power, and he needed more power.

Back in Ponyville the elements of harmony started to glow, they then teleported themselves to Sonic. They started circling around him as they glowed brighter, and brighter, and brighter.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic was not screaming in fear, it was in pure rage and sorrow. The elements of harmony shot a beam energy into the sky.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic was still screaming as his power increased.

King Sombra: What's happening?!

The base started to shatter from an unseen pressure, rocks started to crumble, in the nearby ocean, 100 foot waves started to form.

Back in Canterlot castle princess Celestia felt a great power. It was as if the elements of harmony's power have been triggered, but it was multiplied by 1000.

Princess Luna: What it sister?

Princess Celestia: It has finally happened.

Princess Luna: Are you sure?

Princess Celestia: Yes, I am very sure.

Princess Luna: Then we can only hope for the best outcome.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Sonic seemed to become more and more powerful. King Sombra was feeling great terror, Unknown teleported himself, Stargazer, and Comet out of the base as it completely shattered. On the battlefield, everypony was watching in awe as this happened. King Sombra was frozen with fear at what was happening. Sonic then started to change. Rainbow coloured fire spread across his body, and his eyes went blank. Sonic started to emit so much heat, that the shattered ground beneath him almost melted. His whole body then transformed into fire, as his blank eyes started to glow. Rainbow lightning came down from the sky in an amazing yet terrifying display. The elements of harmony went to different parts of his body, and transformed into beautiful silver armour. His eyes then completely changed, His innocent looking green eyes were now blue, and they were a blue that sought out judgement. Sonic then let out one final scream as he finished his transformation.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

There where sonic stood was a legend only once spoken of in this universe. There stood the harmonic super form. There stood harmonic Sonic.

(Music ends)

King Sombra: This can't be?! How could you do that with the elements of harmony?!

At that moment, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived.

(Music, the meaning of truth, F-zero GP legends soundtrack)

Princess Celestia: Because he has a need!

Princess Luna: The elements of harmony will give power to those who desperately need it!

Princess Celestia: But the one who needs the power must be pure of heart.

Harmonic Sonic: So you're out of luck.

King Sombra: I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!

This is it, the final battle between good and evil. But who will win? Find out next time.

(Music ends)


	16. The war conclusion

Harmonic Sonic was about to face off against king Sombra, this was to be the ultimate battle between good and evil, one will fall and one will rise. King Sombra was fused with Yami, and the time eater, so this will not be easy.

King Sombra: Well if we are going to battle…

King Sombra opened a hole in space and time; both he and Sonic were forced between dimensions.

King Sombra: Then we shall battle on my terms.

(Music, Sorario days, Tengan toppa edition, Gurran lagann sound track)

There was energy and gears everywhere, like when Sonic fought the time eater.

Harmonic Sonic: It doesn't matter whose terms we fight on! I will still win!

King Sombra: Oh you think so? We'll see about that!

King Sombra shot a homing shot at Sonic.

Harmonic Sonic: You think this can stop me?!

Sonic sent out waves of energy and destroyed the homing shot. And then charged at king Sombra, but couldn't get to him.

Harmonic Sonic: What's going on?

Sonic then heard Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, who were communicating with him telepathically.

Princess Celestia: Sonic, king Sombra is generating a shield! Your attacks are no good against it!

Princess Luna: You have to launch his attacks back at him in order to break the shield!

Harmonic Sonic: Got it!

King Sombra used another homing shot at Sonic, but Sonic zoomed to each one and knocked them back at king Sombra.

King Sombra: Is that all you got?

Harmonic Sonic: Oh I've got plenty more!

A portal then opened up and a hand shot through. Sonic launched the hand at king Sombra's shield, and it nearly shattered.

Princess Celestia: Quick! Now's your chance to do some damage to him and break his shield!

Princess Luna: Do it now!

Sonic charged at the hand, and it broke the shield and did some damage to king Sombra.

Harmonic Sonic: Alright!

King Sombra then got up close and personal.

King Sombra: You still think you have a chance at defeating me?!

Harmonic Sonic: Yes, I, do.

Sonic then started to fly away as fast as he could.

Harmonic Sonic: Catch me if you can!

King Sombra was really pissed off now. He started to chase Sonic.

King Sombra: YOU INCOLENT WORM, I'LL DESTROY YOU!

Harmonic Sonic: Sure, like that's ever going to happen.

King Sombra snapped.

King Sombra: YOU STUPID MOTHER F***ING HEDGEHOG! I'M GOING TO F***ING DESTROY YOU! DO YOU F***ING HEAR ME?! YOU WILL F***ING DIE!

Harmonic Sonic: There's no need for that kind of language!

Sonic then disappeared.

King Sombra: What?

Harmonic Sonic: Over here!

Sonic was spinning really fast.

Harmonic Sonic: SWIRLING HARMONIC SONIC DOUBLE RAINBLAST.

A rainbow coloured beam of energy shot out at king Sombra and hit the core. Sonic Started to charge at him. Sonic kept speeding up. Soon Sonic was going so fast that his armour shot off. He then struck king Sombra in his core.

King Sombra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

King Sombra was then split from Yami and the time eater and they were destroyed. Sonic was then reverted to his normal state, but he was still wearing the elements of harmony.

They then noticed that they were no longer between dimensions. Instead they were on some uninhabited planet.

King Sombra: You… can't… beat… me…

Sonic: You want a bet?

Sonic raised his hands.

Sonic: Earth, I need your friendship energy! Raise your front limbs.

Princess Celestia: Is he, is he? I can't believe it; he's using our connection to communicate with the rest of the planet.

A few creatures raised their front limbs, but not enough.

Sonic: Please I need your Energy to save this world.

More and more creatures raised their front limbs, but it still wasn't enough. Just then, Twilight used her magic connect with the communication and disguised her voice.

Twilight: It is I the mysterious mare do well, I am the one who is saving you all! I need everyone to raise their front limbs.

The whole planet raised their front limbs and it was just enough. Sonic then shot a giant rainbow coloured energy ball at king Sombra.

Sonic: TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER F***ER!

The energy ball destroyed the planet, defeated king Sombra, and launched Sonic through space.

Sonic: It's over.

(Music ends)

Sonic awoke days later in Ponyville hospital. Just then Scootaloo came in, jumped on him and nearly hugged him to death.

Sonic: Scootaloo? I thought you were dead.

Scootaloo: Princess Celestia brought me back to life.

Sonic gave a warm smile. Then Sonic's other friends came in. He noticed the in addition to Twilight, the rest of the mane six also had wings and a horn.

Sonic: What's going on here?

Rainbow dash: Princess Celestia rewarded us for fighting at your side by making us alicorns.

Sonic saw that Scootaloo also had a horn.

Sonic: You to?

Scootaloo: You should see yourself.

Sonic felt his back and noticed that he had wings. He then felt the top of his fore head and noticed he had a horn.

Twilight: I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you this Sonic.

She went right up to his ear and whispered in it.

Twilight: I'm pregnant.

Sonic was overjoyed to hear this.

Sonic: That's amazing!

Then a black alicorn came into Sonic's hospital room.

Sonic: Who's this?

Twilight: This is King Sombra. He's been changed thanks to you.

Sonic: Awesome!

Princess Cadence came in to see how Sonic was doing.

Princess Cadence: Aw, Sonic, I see you're awake.

Sonic: Yeah.

Princess Cadence: Well, thank you for saving our world.

King Sombra: Come my daughter, we must return to the crystal empire.

Princess Cadence: Of course father.

Sonic: Um…

Rainbow dash: Long story.

Everybody laughed


End file.
